Many types of clear coatings have traditionally been applied to various types of substrates. In certain instances, the underlying substrate may comprise a relatively low melting point material that does not allow the applied clear coat to be cured at high temperatures. For example, aircraft canopies are often made from clear polymeric materials such as polycarbonate that may be degraded when subjected to high temperatures. As a result, conventional thermal curing of clear coat compositions at high temperatures may not be possible or practical for such substrates. The thermal curing temperature may be reduced to a level that does not damage the substrate, but the use of low curing temperatures can result in cure times of several hours or even days. It would therefore be desirable to reduce the cure times of clear coat compositions that are applied to polycarbonate substrates or other similar substrates.